Cher Derek
by liliymoon
Summary: Stiles, seul face à lui même, prend le temps d'écrire ce qu'il ressent à Derek.


Derek,

Quelle idée stupide ai-je la, mais au vu de la situation, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour te faire savoir ce que je ressens. Ce soir, je vais me mettre à nue pour toi, oublier l'adolescent que je suis pour me comporter en homme. Faire face à mes peurs, à mes craintes, à ma haine mais surtout à mes sentiments. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans que nous nous connaissons, deux ans de frustration, d'incompréhension et de doutes. La première fois que je t'ai vu, dans ce bois, avec Scott, je t'ai reconnue sans hésitation, tu as réussis à m'effrayer en un seul regard. Derek Hale, celui qui à perdu sa famille dans un incendie, tu as pourtant totalement bouleversé ma vie à ce moment même. Je ne peux expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé en moi cette nuit là, mais tout à changé, j'ai compris qu'avec toi, tout serait différent. Je ne me suis pas trompé, tu es au fur et à mesure, devenue le seul en qui j'accordais une confiance aveugle, celui qui me rassurait et me rendait plus fort. Mais ce n'était pas un rapport amical, je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à faire face à tout cela, tu es l'alpha, tu es Derek. Comment pourrais-je te dire que depuis notre première rencontre ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien d'amical et n'est en rien de l'amour ? Que c'est plus fort que ça, plus fort que tout ce que j'ai ressentis auparavant ? Que cela me consume de l'intérieur comme un feu ardent ? Et que ça me rend dingue de ne rien pouvoir faire pour calmer cette agonie qui prend possession de mon être un peu plus chaque jour ? Deux ans, deux longues années avec cette frustration et ce cri de rage qui voudrait tant sortir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Comme ci, même si ça me détruit, je me complaisais dans ce malheur. Car oui, pour moi c'est un malheur, parce que, parce que Derek, je suis là, seul, je ne pense qu'à toi, tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi ! Chaque décision prise durant ces deux dernières années, je les ai prise en me demandant ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, ou encore qu'est ce que cela impliquait pour toi. Je ne pense même plus à moi, à ma vie d'adolescent. Je me suis donné à toi, sans même que tu ne le sache ou que tu ne le remarque. Je serais capable de n'importe quoi, même de donner ma vie, je te l'ai prouvé à plusieurs reprises, et pourtant, tu n'as jamais compris. Pour toi je suis juste un simple idiot, un adolescent hyperactif, qui pour occuper son temps libre fouille là où il ne devrait pas et met sa vie en danger inutilement. Mais pour moi, cela à toute autre signification, à chaque fois que je risquais ma vie « inutilement », c'était pour toi. Parce que je sais que jamais je ne supporterai le fait de te perdre, de vivre sans tes regards meurtriers, sans tes placages insolents contre absolument tout ce qui se trouve autour, sans tes grognements d'Alpha en colère.

Pourtant, c'est ce à quoi je dois faire face aujourd'hui, j'ai faillit dans ma promesse d'être toujours là pour te protéger, cette fois, tu as mené ton plan à bien en m'écartant de ce projet. Lorsque Scott est arrivé le regard vide et le teint blafard, j'ai su, j'ai compris que ce sentiment horrible qui m'habitait depuis le début de la soirée était fondé. Malgré tous les efforts de ta meute, toi, Derek, le plus grand des Alphas, tu n'as pas survécu à cette ultime bataille. J'aimerai juste comprendre, te demander pour qui est ce que tu t'es pris, pour penser que tu y arriverais seul ? Que ma présence n'était pas nécessaire et que je serai mieux chez moi à me morfondre, qu'à tes côtés pour te sauver ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce qui arriverait si tu mourrais ? A ce que deviendrait ta meute ? A ce que je deviendrais ? J'ai la nausée, envie d'hurler et de pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu n'es plus là, plus jamais je ne te reverrai et je ne suis pas près à te pardonner. Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt et trop dur pour moi. Parce que cela reviendrait à dire que j'accepte le fait que tu sois partie, et ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi, pourquoi Derek a-t-il fallut que tu me laisse seul, que tu m'abandonne ? Ne crois pas que je vais rester là à pleurer sur mon sort, tu as fait le mauvais choix en ne m'impliquant pas dans ton plan de bataille contre les Alphas. Certes je n'aurai sans doute pas combattu vaillamment comme tes gentils petits louveteaux, mais je sais que j'aurai pu te sauver. Tu m'as mis de côté pour me protéger, tu as perdue la vie pour que je puisse te venger.

Je voulais que tu sache, que pour moi, ma vie importait peu si tu n'étais pas là. Je ne vais pas abandonner la meute, je ne vais pas lâcher prise, ma vie va continuer, elle doit continuer. C'est juste que sans toi, rien ne sera plus pareil. J'avais toujours l'espoir qu'un jour, tu me remarque enfin, que tu vois que ma présence à tes côtés n'avait rien d'anodin. C'est trop tard, et je ne peux pas trouver de mot pour dire à quel point je suis brisé de l'intérieur. Mais je vais rester fort, pour toi, pour ta meute, pour ta mort. Chaque jour sera une épreuve pour moi, mais une façon de montrer à ceux qui t'ont ôté la vie, que jamais je ne leur laisserai de repos. Que quoiqu'ils fassent, je serais toujours là pour leur rappeler que ta mort est la plus grosse erreur qu'ils n'aient jamais commise. Je serais toujours là pour toi, et tu seras toujours avec moi, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mon corps, dans mes souvenirs, mes cicatrices. Ma vie, Derek, est désormais vouée à la tienne, d'une manière que je n'aime pas, que je ne supporte pas, mais je l'accepte. Si c'est le seul moyen pour t'avoir un peu plus longtemps avec moi.

Je finis sur ces mots, tu vas me manquer, plus que de raison, mais jamais je ne t'oublierais. Tu seras toujours mon Alpha, même si pour toi, je n'étais qu'un humain, mentalement, je n'en étais plus un. Je mènerais tes betas là où tu voulais les mener, je les pousserais à travailler plus que leur corps ne le peut. Ils deviendront forts, puissants, et pourront être fières de dire que tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Ne nous oublies pas...ne m'oublies pas. Je te demande cela comme une faveur, la dernière.

Reposes en paix Derek Hale.

Je t'aime.

Stiles.


End file.
